Cartoonatouille
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 2007 Disney and Pixar film, "Ratatouille". Cast: * Remy - Harvey Beaks * Emile - Scaredy Squirrel * Alfredo Linguini - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Colette - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Skinner - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Anton Ego - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Auguste Gusteau - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Django - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Horst - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Lalo - Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Francois - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Larousse - Marty (ToonMarty) * Mustafa - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Pompidou - Todd (Wayside) * Ambrister Minion - Flain (Mixels) * Talon Labarthe - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Blag - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Cornelius - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Health Inspector - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Git the Lab Rat - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * TV Narrator - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * Spike - Nature Cat * Lole - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Selene LeClaire - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Babu - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) * Mabel - Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Health Inspector - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Young Anton Ego - Fishtronaut * Anton Ego's Mother - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * Couple that Remy had Cross Through the Roof - Rigby (Regular Show) and Mundi (Doki) * Waiter - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Brown Hair Man Chef - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Black Hair Man Chef - Leo (Legend Quest) * Solena LeClaire - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Man Next to Larousse - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Male Costumer #1 - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * Man Costumer #2 - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) * Female Costumer - Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) * The Rats - WordGirl, Pearlie, Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Johnny Test, Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus), Misha (Chuck's Choice), Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Benson (Regular Show), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), Finn (Adventure Time), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Stanley Griff (Stanley), Moff (Harvey Beaks), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) and Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Old Woman who tries to shoot Remy, Emile and the rats - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:YouTube Pictures Pixar Movies Category:Ratatouille Movies Spoofs